


Makeup Mishaps

by writeasoph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Makeup, Party, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: Connor offers to help you get ready for a party at the DPD.





	Makeup Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xAbsinthexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAbsinthexx/gifts).



“Oh for fuck’s sake.” You swear as you drop your eyeliner for the third time, your arms too shaky to be precise. If only that thieving android hadn’t twisted your arm so violently, earlier.

“Y/N? Is everything all right?” You hear Connor ask, and you sigh in defeat before reaching for the makeup tube. The RK800 android had escorted you home at your request, since your right arm being out of order meant driving yourself would have been difficult.

“Yes, yes sorry Connor I just - I really want to look nice for this do the department is holding but I can’t seem to keep my arm steady to do any makeup.” You huff, and you notice his shoulders sink slightly at the statement. Despite your persistence, Connor still took the blame for your injury in the notion that he had been distracted when the thief had attacked you.

“But Detective in my humble opinion, you don’t need makeup to look nice.” He empathises and you chuckle to yourself.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Connor but thanks I guess.”

“If you wanted, I could help apply your makeup.” He offers, tilting his head in that way you find way too adorable. “Androids such as myself are very good with our hands.” He adds, and you keep your face straight in an attempt to stop yourself from blushing. 

“Sure! That’d be such a help.” You say clumsily and you put the mirror behind you on the bed as he moves to sit next to you.

“This is eyeliner.” You say as you hand it to him, ignoring as your fingers accidentally brush his palm. “Do you need me to explain this stuff to you or does your hyper-intelligent robot brain know already?”

“I have researched several methods of application for everything you have set out beside you, but it would probably be best if you explained your preferred method so that I don’t do anything you don’t expect.” He explains.

“Ah, cool. Okay, so this is the liquid type so it works like a quill and ink. Don’t get too much on the applicator and then add a thin line of it to my lash line before adding a cat eye to the end. You can research the cat eye ‘cos I still can’t do those right.” You say as you watch him unscrew it and even though you know he’s looking at your lashes it feels like he’s making eye contact. Biting your lip you look downwards to make his job easier and stop yourself from staring at him. 

This might have been a mistake.

However, he does manage to do the task ten times faster than you usually do and your identical cat eyes bring so much life to your face that you instantly look more alive. 

“Woah! This looks great Connor, I should make you do this for me every morning.” You joke, and he smiles shyly in gratitude. “I could if you’d like. It would just mean that due to your early morning routine before arriving at the station, I would have to either arrive early or stay overnight to ensure arriv-” he starts, before you interrupt him to tell him it was a joke whilst ignoring the thought of him staying overnight. You reach for the mascara before your imagination goes any further.

“This is mascara, it just needs a few brushes on my top and bottom lashes.” You say as you open it and hand him the wand, almost holding your breath as you stare at him whilst he applies the product.

This had definitely been a mistake.

His eyes were a pretty chocolate brown with a hint of hazel around his pupil, his synthetic skin perfect and his face not quite symmetrical but as close as you could get whilst looking natural. You had always known he was attractive but staring at him so intently had your heart skipping beats, so much so that you were sure he noticed.

Sure enough, you notice him giving you an analysing glare for just a second before he resumes to his face of complete concentration, determined not to ruin your look. 

“There,” He says, moving away at last to put the mascara back into your bag.

“Next is blush,” You say, fishing for the right compact in your case.

“I can’t lie when I admit that I didn’t know women’s makeup was this complicated,” Connor states, pulling a giggle from you.

“Be grateful that I’m only doing a speed run, since I feel bad making you do all of it.” 

“We have ten minutes before our latest possible departure that would allow us to arrive on time” Connor informs you.

“Plenty of time. Here,” You say, handing him a fluffy brush and some powdered blush. “I only need a little bit on the apples of my cheeks.”

“Humans have strange names for things.” Connor remarks, leaning to apply the rose blush as you smile at his observation. You honestly couldn’t disagree.

“Okay, lipstick. Last thing, I’m sure you’ll be glad to know,” You say, glancing in your mirror to try and see which lip colour would suit you tonight. 

“It isn’t that bad, it’s actually quite enjoyable to be in your company outside of working hours.”

“I’m going to ignore the ‘actually’ in that sentence,” You say cheekily, grinning at him. You watch as he opens his mouth to correct himself, and interrupt him before he has the chance. “Is the Lieutenant grinding your gears already? No pun intended,” You ask, settling on a nude pink.

“The Lieutenant and I have been getting on in a…satisfying manner. I believe that he is my friend now, especially after the revolution, which is much more than he was when we first met,” Connor explains.

“That's good. What do you think of this colour?” You ask, showing Connor the bullet lipstick you had chosen. 

“I think it would match well with the rest of the look that you have fabricated.” Connor smiles and his opinion is enough to solidify your choice.

“Great,” You sigh, passing it to him, parting your lips slightly to allow him to apply it. You always found it was easier to apply lipstick with your lips parted than in a pout.

The lipstick trails your lips with precision only a computer can achieve, and you know without checking that Connor hasn’t missed your lips once, unlike what your trembling hand would have done. Watching him is interesting, though, as he seems to gaze at your lips with a different type of concentration that you had seen before.

He finishes and replaces the lid before handing it back to you silently. Rubbing your lips together, you look in the mirror to see your finished look and you beam at yourself, finding yourself attractive for the first time in a while.

“Wow, Connor, I can’t thank you enough for this. I can’t believe I considered going bare-faced,” You laugh, putting your makeup away and standing to check your dress in your wardrobe mirror. 

“Your thanks are not necessary Y/N. Your company was more than enough payment.”

“Of course you would say that. We should hang out more though, Connor. Hey, maybe I can do you next time!” You say, before realising the alternate meaning of your words. Connor was never one for multiple meanings, and you froze at what he might have settled on.

“I-I meant makeup, _makeup_ , not like you know...” You say, tripping over your words. You turn to look at your friend, however he isn’t smiling at your mistake like you thought he would be. His expression is closer to…disappointment.

“Of course, Y/N.” He gulps, and you suddenly feel awful that you’ve made him uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry, Connor, sometimes I just don’t think about what I’m saying and then I end up embarrassing myself. I shouldn’t even have explained myself, it’s not like it was necessary. We’re just friends, aren’t we?” You chuckle nervously, noticing how he was no longer making eye contact.

“Yes, Y/N.”

His forced robotic tone was unusual to you, you had clearly done something wrong. He’d been so enigmatic and charming earlier. 

“You don’t…seem so sure.”

You don’t know why you said it. Maybe you just wanted to know what was bothering him. Or maybe you just wanted to see if he was struggling with the same thing you were.

Pondering to himself, you could almost sense his inner struggle. He was thinking on whether or not to tell you something, and his actions only made you more curious as you sat together in the silent room.

“Over these past few months Y/N, I have learnt that I’m a very bad liar. So I’ll tell you the truth since I can tell by your heart rate that you’re worrying about me. I will admit that I have thought about us being…more than friends.” He says, and his confession seems almost forced, his arms pinning closer to his sides and his head bowed down as if awaiting rejection. You exhale slowly, feeling your heart thumping in your chest. You slide a little closer to him, clearing your throat so you can speak properly.

“I have as well.” You admit, and you can tell that the statement calms him instantly, to know that he isn’t alone and hasn’t alienated you. You feel his head turn towards you and you lift your own to look at him, the first eye contact you’ve made in several minutes.

He really is beautiful, and without thinking, you move forward in the slightest, his lips landing on yours as he mirrors your actions. His lips are warm and a content feeling makes your insides melt. You almost feel like a teenager all over again.

His breath seems taken away by the action, and you can’t help but giggle at his surprised, yet pleased expression. Gently, he finds your hand on the bed, and caresses it with his thumb.

“How long do we have until we have to leave?” You ask, your heads still only an inch or so apart. You fight the urge to bite your lip as you watch his eyes flick to your lips again.

“We should have left three minutes ago,” He mutters with a smile.

“That’s a shame,” You say standing from the bed, “We better get going before the Lieutenant starts trying to text me.”

“Do we have to go?” He asks, and somehow his words make you fall for him just a little bit more.

“Unfortunately,” You say, pulling him up from the bed with your good arm. “I don’t think you want to be on the end of Hank’s teasing if he knew that you missed the party because you were with me. Trust me, I’m helping you avoid months of teasing.”

He sighs. “Fine.”

The drive to the party is quiet, but not awkward. It’s clear that you’re thinking about him, and he’s thinking about you. You greet Hank when you get there, and he is already suggestive of things that might have happened whilst Connor was at your apartment. You laugh as Connor comes to your defence, and you’re about to pull him away before Hank makes an exaggerated move to wipe his face. You’re confused until you look at Connor and notice that there’s a smudge of colour on his lips which is fairly similar to your lipstick.

Oops.

Panicking, you wipe it from the corner of his mouth with your thumb, flashing a guilty smile at Hank with a shrug. With a smile and a shake of his head, he turns away to bother the Captain instead, and you breathe in relief. You look up at Connor to see him chuckling, and you roll your eyes as you pull him over to the refreshments table in an attempt to push the embarrassment aside.

Connor sticks with you the entire night, his hand in yours for the evening hidden between the folds of your dress when he thinks no one is looking, though you hardly care if they do. You find yourself leaning into his side more and more as the night goes on.

“Would it be rude to ask if I could go into stasis at your place tonight?” He whispers in your ear towards the end of the party. The question makes you smile, it was nice to know that he wanted to spend more time with you.

“Not at all,” You say, tugging your lip between your teeth momentarily. “We have much to discuss,” You laugh.

“I look forward to it.” He smiles.

You could only imagine.


End file.
